Sulir Farnham
Sir Sulir Harrison Farnham of Andorhal is one of the few known peasant-turned-knights; some of the few in Human history, and the only case where bloodline has successfully risen beyond classes twice within several generations of each-other. His ascension, like the rest of his kind, is indeed a controversial and very rare thing amongst the scheming lords of Humanity, whom often view such an honour as a romantic self-fantasy by the under-class; however his tale gives inspiration to peasantries and provides a grim reminder to the nobility that their grip is slowly - though surely - slipping. Appearance Born with worker's genes, Sulir is often given as a stark comparison to the nobles he encountered in his brief appearance in the courts of Stormwind; unlike his pale and plump gentry, Sulir has an overall boorish physique with broad shoulders and strong body (as gifted by his great-grandfather), and tanned hard flesh. His physiognomy was compared to a beast's (later interpretations compares him to a 'Pig-skinned Orcish mongrel') with his strong, grizzled jaw and greasy midnight black hair that was rarely kept. He only shaves his beard once or twice a decade, if at all. Sulir could be picked out in both a crowd of peasants and gentleknights due to his physique and height, towering every other Human he's met by some margin; although in recent years his height has cut down due to both a slight hunch and old age slowly taking affect on the man. In terms of his body, Sulir's height is approximately 7'1", making the knight easily found in both public and battle, indeed. His thick, endomorphic body build was made for function instead of finesse; something that the Farnham family has valued for generations. His legs and arms are thicker in proportion, in terms of muscle, to his body, accenting his boorishly brute appearance when naked. This also led to Farnham requiring custom-made armor and garbs. Apart from that, Sulir has a strong butted chin with thick, curved eyebrows. His eyes are a dark shade of hazel - the copulate of values in brown and blue. The man's eyes are, aside from his size, the most prominent feature that people remember him by, as they are explicitly cold and uninviting, no matter what expression he holds. Equipment Personality WIP Skills and Talents Sulir is a very enigmatic man, he is a kind of 'jack of all trades,' learning ideas and skills that he feels will benefit him later on in life. He is especially talented in the use of tools and capable of working with almost any kind of item he can find. Farnham is also a decent wordsmith, capable of speaking about politics as polite and well as any gentleman of the court; however Sulir still has one debilitating mental limitation. Like all of the males in his bloodline, Sulir is dyslexic. Without any proper remedies to this problem, Sulir is borderline illiterate. Martial Abilities Farnham is far from a master of swordsmanship, sacrificing specialty in swords to be capable in every martial weapon known to him; capable of picking up a Dwarven pike or even an Orcish ax and wield it as easily as a sword. Sulir is also ambidextrous, allowing him to wield his shield on his left or right side and strike with either-or, another gift for combat by his blood. He prefers the standard right-sword and left-shield, however in tourneys and in certain battles he wields it the opposite way; as to be even more lethal. Sulir is a fighter who seems less experienced than he actually is, the man's stance is stout and protective; while most would consider his footwork to be sloppy, even to the point of considering him duck-footed, he is simply eschewing (what he feels is) fancy footwork for raw power and function. He adapts to a situation fast, and as a result often does more close-quarter wrestling and pugilist than the traditional sweep-and-strike. While Farnham is far more capable on his feet, his skill in equestrianism is far from amatueristic. Due to his time on the Farnham stead that ranches a large number of livestock, Farnham is able to communicate with the horses, and often has an emotional attachment to his horses. Due to establishing a connection with his warhorse, it allows him to steer the horse just by shifting his weight in the direction it pleases, without needing to even touch a bridle. Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Paladin Category:Holy Light Category:Back story